A Different Kind of Royalty
by 0HappyEverAfter0
Summary: What made Will change his mind and fight during the battle set in "The Moment of Truth"? One-shot depicting a confrontation between Arthur and Will the night before the battle.  no slash, but you can make it want you want ;D


_A/N: This little piece is one of two written for darkmagic_luvr and our teamcanon mini challenge over on lj. _

_**Summary**: What made Will change his mind and fight during the battle set in "The Moment of Truth"? One-shot depicting a confrontation between Arthur and Will the night before the battle._

_Disclaimer: They're not mine *tear*_

* * *

><p>"For Ealdor! For Ealdor! For Ealdor!" the hopeful chant of his townsfolk was enough to make Will's skin crawl and renewed anger bubble under his skin; dying to escape and put the noble git in his place. Not only had the prince sentenced the men to death, but now he was letting the women be involved as well. A fight was no place for a woman, especially when death was the only outcome. Knowing his protests would fall on deaf ears, he hastily left before his emotions got the best of him and he voiced his opinion that wouldn't be welcome.<p>

He paced outside the house as each townsperson left to prepare for the battle ahead and try to get some sleep. The longer he paced, the more his rage simmered and turned into a boiling mess of resentment. As each person passed him by, memories of growing up by their side and the lifelong friendships overcame him. These people were all going to die tomorrow, forever lost to him, and all because of a stuck up prat from Camelot that had gained Merlin's undying loyalty.

Will scowled as the man he held responsible for his friends and families quick approaching untimely deaths walked out of the house.

"You!" Will hissed as Arthur strode by his brooding spot in the shadows.

Arthur stopped and raised his head to meet Will's gaze. "What is it?" Arthur's eyes were accented with dark circles and his hair was sticking out in all directions from running his hand through it over and over in exasperation.

"They all may trust you blindly, but I've learned the lesson of trusting nobles and it's going to be their blood on your hands tomorrow when Kanen massacres them." Will's hands gathered into fists, his body's way of forcefully containing the anger inside him. His whole frame was shaking with the effort to not assault the prince here and now, before Kanen ever had the chance to.

Arthur signed in frustration, but still answered him calmly. "Yes, Merlin told me about your father. I'm truly sorry for your loss William. The passing of a parent is more difficult and sorrowful than words can express." For a moment Arthur gained a far off look that Will couldn't hope to understand. "My father and my kingdom are much different than your King Cenred. My father would have sent more of our own men if it hadn't brought war on both our lands. We strive to do everything in our power to help our people, I'm sorry your King does not do the same."

Arthur paused long enough to step closer to Will and grip his shoulder. "I know you think I'm a prideful little boy, come to your village only to show off my prowess as a warrior." Will snorted and tried to step out of Arthur's grip. In response, Arthur tightened his hold and brought Will closer to him. "I came here to help Merlin. My father doesn't even know I'm here and I'll be in a ripe amount of trouble when and if I return. He is a good man, as you well know, and he tends to demand loyalty from anyone he meets." Arthur paused again and got that far away look in his eyes that Will was beginning to realize was the prince's very tiny way of showing vulnerability. "Apparently even I am not immune to him."

Will's anger began to ebb as he heard the ring of truth in Arthur's confession. Arthur removed his hand and moved out of Will's personal space. "I told Merlin to evacuate the village, but he wouldn't listen to me. He's determined to fight tomorrow and that we will win; as if miracle will take place. He's more stubborn than anyone I've met and he will not be deterred. I know it would mean the world to him if you were by his side. He spoke highly of you."

Not waiting for a response, Arthur left with heavy footsteps towards Hunith's home. Will stood rooted to the same spot wondering what had just happened. Arthur was not at all what he had expected him to be. Will's eyebrows furrowed as he tried to understand the disconnect Arthur had created in his perception of royalty and reality. Perhaps Merlin was right and Arthur was a different kind of royal. If nothing else, the prince seemed to care a great deal for Merlin.

Will slept uneasy that night. His body tossed and turned, as distressed as his emotions. Arthur's words ran through his mind on a constant loop. At some point in the night Merlin's reproaches muddled with Arthur's until his mind was torturing him with shouts of betrayal. He woke the next morning with a fine sheen of sweat covering his exhausted body. It had been his plan to take his few belongings and leave the village, but after Arthur's talk and his night of fitful rest, there was no possible way he could abandon the people he loved.

Years of distrust and hatred couldn't be resolved overnight, but Will realized that Merlin had been right. Arthur was a good man. If anyone could get them through this battle, it would be Camelot's prince and his leadership. The same belief and hope Merlin had placed in Arthur began to spark in his own heart.

Battle orders were being shouted outside, so Will jumped up and donned his father's chain mail; ready to fight by Arthur's side to defend his village, friends and family. When he lay dying mere hours later, taking an arrow for the very prince he had hated at first, he was content with his decision. He was surprised there was no resentment over the fact he was quite literally following in his father's footsteps; instead he saw the true sorrow and regret in Arthur's eyes, and knew this was nothing like his father. His death would allow Merlin and Arthur to do whatever grand things Merlin had tried to tell him about. He let go of the world knowing he had done the right thing and that his sacrifice would not be in vain.

* * *

><p><em>Feedback = love you guys! I've had to turn off my anon reviews due to some spamming, just fyi<em>

_Takes a few seconds to leave a review that will make me day!_


End file.
